coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8029 (31st December 2012)
Plot David spoils Kylie with a full English breakfast and tells her that from now on he's going to be a better husband. Kylie masks her guilt and hugs him. Leanne wishes Nick a happy birthday but he's cold towards her. Fiz feels terrible and tells Emily that she thinks she's going down with flu. Peter and Leanne work together in the bookies. The atmosphere is strained. Tyrone calls Fiz and makes furtive arrangements to meet her for lunch. Kylie returns to work at the bistro. She and Nick agree never to mention their night of passion. When Fiz fails to turn up for lunch, Tyrone's worried. During their phone call, Fiz collapses inside No.5. Kirsty tells Tyrone that she's arranged for Emily to babysit so they can spend New Year's Eve in the Rovers. Tyrone feigns enthusiasm whilst secretly he worries about Fiz. Carla finds out from the factory girls how Rob intended to buy the business from her. Tyrone lies to Kirsty telling her that he's forgotten his wallet and he'll catch her up in the pub. Kirsty's none the wiser and Tyrone rushes round to No.5 to find out what happened to Fiz. Carla meets up with her business broker and discovers that Rob doctored the books in order to undervalue the business. Carla's fuming. Tyrone spots unconscious Fiz through the window and kicks in the back door. In front of a packed bistro, Gail surprises Nick with a birthday cake. Everyone sings "Happy Birthday" and Nick paints on a smile. Leanne enters and tentatively hands him the birthday present she bought for him weeks ago. Realising that she's unwelcome, Leanne leaves. Nick watches her go, torn. Tyrone desperately tries to wake but Fiz but to no avail. In a panic he phones for an ambulance. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Ruby Soames - Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) Guest cast *Moira Bayley - Vera Chok Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and yard *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Bookies *Street corner Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone makes arrangements to meet Fiz, but grows concerned when she fails to turn up; and Carla begins to suspect Rob is trying to rip her off. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,600,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2012 episodes